


The Tragedy of Darth Chel'a the Unwise

by wormghoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, picnics with sith on Yavin IV, recycled and repurposed memes, they say "I love you" and it's nice and happy, unrelenting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormghoul/pseuds/wormghoul
Summary: During a rare moment of respite from fighting Revan, the darkness and the light meet in a sundrenched clearing to relax and tell each other legends.





	The Tragedy of Darth Chel'a the Unwise

**Author's Note:**

> please, let me have just a few more days where they are in love and happy.

     “Tell me, Theron, have you ever heard of the Tragedy of Darth Chel’a the Unwise?” she asked, trying to sound sage, but it came out like a parody. Her attempt wasn’t helped by the fact that Chel’a, a Dark Lord of the Sith, was strewn across Theron Shan’s lap like laundry drying in the warm sun of Yavin IV.

     “The what?” he chuckled, lazily dragging his fingers through her hair, watching the blues and blacks shift in the sunlight.

     “I thought not,” she said, digging deeper into her parody voice, “It’s not a story the Jedi would tell you. After all, it’s a Sith legend.” she stroked her imaginary beard and rolled off of his lap to rest on her side, propped up on one elbow. He laughed again, and to her, it was warm and comforting, like the hot cider she used to have when she was a child on Ziost. But unlike Ziost, he was full of the Light, infinite and fantastic; he was a new home away from the darkness.

     “Darth Chel’a was a dark lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise -”

     “Wait a second, I thought you said she was “The  _ un _ wise”?”  he cut her off, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger that he let drop clumsily onto her face. He looked awfully smug when she huffed it away from her face, only to have it fall right back. Chel’a the Unwise for sure.

     “Let me finish, Shan,” she scolded him, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Anyways, she was  _ so wise  _ that she had influenced the Dark Council to give her free range over the galaxy. And she had such a knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force that she was the Emperor’s favorite, even though she never met the man.” Theron looked on studiously as she spoke about herself in the third person. She continued,  “By all means she should have considered herself fulfilled, having been able to conquer the very society that mocked her. But for all of that, her heart was cold, and that left an emptiness to her.” by the end of her last sentence her tone dropped its jovial tone and she spoke with some seriousness.

     “So, she looked to the darkness for a partner but only found ashes. Many feared her, some betrayed her to try and gain a fraction of her power, and others still just left her emptier than they found her. But then the Force guided her to the frontlines of the galaxy to defend the darkness...and the light.” Theron’s ears pricked up at what was surely the mention of himself, putting butterflies in his stomach. He reached for her free hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles, still bruised after their latest escapade into the jungles.

     ‘The plot thickens,” he hummed, bringing her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.  

     “Yes,” she murmured, smiling at his touch and how it felt so much like the sun did on her face. “And that was how she came to meet the Light. It was soft and bright, it made her feel safe. She no longer had to chase anger and hate to survive. She could do just that, survive, and she would be enough in the eyes of the Light. So she vowed to walk its path, in defiance of her dark past,” their clasped hands came to rest on his chest and she felt his heart pick up. To Theron, she was more than enough.   

     “Doesn’t sound so unwise to me,” he said. 

  
     “Hm, no, but she did fall in love with the man. And a headstrong kind of love, a rather unwise decision for a woman of her station, no?” she turned to lay back in his lap with a contented sigh, looking up at him with bright eyes.

     “Mm, and in love with a spy, to boot,” he chuckled again and placed a kiss to her forehead, right between the tattoos.  “I love you too, you know.” he added, resuming his earlier position of brushing her loose hair with his fingers.

     “And therein lies the tragedy,” she whispered, relaxing into the gentle contact.

     “Always with the overly dramatic schtick, Chel’a,” he laughed, exasperated, which was half the reason she’d said it, she loved to make him laugh. She shrugged in response and laughed herself. The sunset wasn’t too far off now and its light fell over the pair, encasing them in a golden veil. They would both burn this moment into their memories, and if Revan was going to be the end of the world, so be it. They had found enough right there, together.      
  


 


End file.
